incident !
by folledingedu44
Summary: Yaoi SxZ, Sanji doit faire face à son passer ! pas de lemon ... mais je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas très douer en orthograhe alors soyer indulgent "
1. Chapter 1

(….) pensées des personnages

Bon alors voila ma première fic surtout dite moi ce que vous en pensez et faite pas attention au faute d'orthographe (je sui une vrai catastrophe avec sa)... bref bonne lecture.

PS : c du ZoroxSanji

chapitre1 : arriver sur l'île.

Comme tous les matins, Sanji s'était levé avant les autres. Après tout, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour préparer le petit dej'ner pour cette bande de glouton. Surtout que hier soir luffy n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre du manque de nourriture. C'est vrai il faut le comprendre le pauvre n'a manger que 8 steak une petit tonne de pâte, et en guise de dessert une gâteau au chocolat a trois étages... qui était d'ailleurs destiner a tout l'équipage...

Plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écouler.

L'équipage venait de se réveiller et se dirigea vers cuisine.

Le petit déjeuner était déjà prés, tout était poser sur la table, sanji lui, avait déjà quitter la pièce... "Étrange" pensa nami normalement il est toujours la pour surveiller si des mains élastiques ne s'empare pas de la nourriture de ses déesses.

"Quelqu'un ces ou est sanji?" demanda la rouquine.

"Je sais pas il est peu être sorti fumer" répondit usopp.

"mmu... possible" dite elle peu convaincue.

"Tien bizarre que tu t'inquiéter pour lui ses rares,... nous cacherais tu quelque chose..., allez, tu peux le dire à tonton franky... " Insista l'homme au cheveux bleu en tapant la navigatrice avec son coude.

« Rêve pas, baka » hurla nami en le frappent violemment sur la tête.

"Il est dans la salle de bain depuis 1 heure" coupa zoro en entrant, pas très calmement, dans la cuisine," et cette tête de citron presser refuse d'ouvrir".

"Hi hi hi zoro est énerver" ricana le capitaine la bouche plaine.

"Y a rien de drôle abruti ", cria usopp en frappant derrière la tête de son capitaine,"et mais ta déjà bouffer la moitié de la table, espèce de traître"

"Et calmer vous" s'inquiéta chopper.

Robin se mit a ricaner à la vue de cette scène, et fini par dire, en se tournant vers nami "ces tout de même étrange que notre cuistot reste enfermer dans la salle de bain, quand pense tu?"

"Oui c'est vrai, mais après tout on va pas en faire tous un plat !"

Tient ben, en parlent de plat... il n'en reste plus beaucoup. Tous se retournèrent vers les 3 coupables qui avaient profités de l'inattention de Nami pour se joindre a Luffy. Heureusement pour eux, Sanji entra dans la pièce et les sauva des griffes de la rousse.

Nami regarda sanji et tenta de lui adresser quelque mots "sanji pourquoi t..."

Elle fut couper par un bretteur enragé qui se jeta sur lui un katana à la main et en planta un sous la gorge du cuistot, qui ne bougea pas.

"Je te préviens la prochaine fois que tu mets autant de temps dans la salle d'eau pour rien en plus je te tue, c'est clair." grogna le sabreur.

En guise réponse sanji, cigarette à la main lui cracha au visage et lui dit " eh ben... tu est d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui tête d'algue, pourquoi tes si presser d'aller dans cette salle de bain, et enlève ce truck de mon magnifique cou c'est dangereux."

Zoro fronça les sourcils et rangea son katana puis parti en direction de la salle de bain en claquant la porte sous le regard de Sanji.

En réalité Zoro s'inquiétait de voir cette tête blonde enfermer sans répondre, même si il ne voudra jamais l'avouer à qui que se soit, même a lui.

Tout le monde avait repris ses occupations habituelles, sanji finissait la vaisselle, zoro s'entraînait, nami et robin discutaient en prennent un bain de soleil, franky et brook tentaient de créée une chanson... quelque peu étrange, son les yeux ébahis de luffy chopper et usopp.

Jusqu'a ce que Luffy se mit à crier" une île"

Une fois accoster Sanji commença à parler, "Je dois aller réapprovisionner le bateau".

"Attend je viens avec toi je des choses à acheter moi aussi" continua nami

"OH mais bien sur mon sucre d'orge je t'emmènerai ou tu veux "

"Oui oui si tu veux, Zoro tu viens aussi !"

Zoro, qui était endormie contre le mât, ouvris lentement les yeux contrarier qu'on vienne le déranger pendant son sommeille si précieux,

"T'a déjà ton chien avec toi, je vois pas pourquoi je doit venir ! ".

Le dit chien répliqua aussitôt avec un coups de pied qui envoya zoro valser par-dessus le bateau. Mais ce que Sanji n'avait pas prévus s'était que zoro avait réussi attraper sa jambe juste a temps pour le faire voler avec lui.

En plein vol Sanji s'aperçus que ces lèvres et celle du sabreur s'étaient toucher avant de retomber dans l'eau.

Une fois remonter sur la surface zoro commença à guelé " pouah t'es dégelasse pourquoi t'as fais sa?"

"Quoi c'est toi qui ma embrasser je te savais pas aussi pervers, espèce de sabreur pervers"

Pendant se temps sur le navire...

"Et sa recommence" constata le canonnier

"Ah ah ah ils sont énergique ceux là, je les aime bien comme sa moi !" rigola franky.

"yooooohooo moi aussi"fit le squelette tout en levant chapeau.

"Bande d'abrutie" soupira nami en se tapant le front puis elle tourna vers les 2 combattants "BON SORTER DE LA VOUS DEUX OU JE VOUS EGORGE ET ZORO TU VIENS, TU DISCUTE PAS ET PUIS C'EST TOUT OK ! raaaa m'énerve ceux la….»

Un fois tous ça arranger la petite troupe se rendirent en ville pour le plus grand plaisir de sanji qui aimait regarder sa nami chéri faire les courses. Mais pour zoro c'était tout le contraire, en plus il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il les accompagnait alors qu'il n'avait rien à porter.

Pendant que sanji fantasmait sur Nami, Zoro s'éclipsa.  
Mais comme on si attendait au bout de 2 minute, il était déjà perdu...

Il se retrouva devant une veille maison sans doute abandonner…, mais mieux vos aller voir au cas ou.

Il frappa... personne..., comme il pensait. Mais au bout de quelques secondes une femme apparaît devant lui, elle était blonde, les yeux vert et une longue robe noire. Si le cuistot avait été la il serait en feu pensa zoro.

"Je t'attendais" dit la femme a zoro "entre"

Zoro entra peu confiant.

L'intérieur était… plutôt moche…. les murs étaient rouge ornés de tableaux de toutes sortes. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans la pièce seulement, 1 canapé, 2 fauteuils, 1 table sur laquelle était posé une tasse de café...

Zoro s'assit.

" Pas de chance j'aime pas le café"

" Se n'ai pas grave se n'ai pas du café" fit la blonde "buvez s'il vous plaît"

Zoro prit la tasse, la regarda un moment puis il la but.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Miniatures

Cette drôle de texture que venait de boire Zoro était plutôt bonne, étrange, lui qui n'aime généralement que l'alcool.

"Pas mauvais votre truc c'est quoi ?"

"C'est une ancienne recette de famille, je suis heureuse que vous appréciez monsieur Roronoa"

Silence...

"Comment savez-vous mon nom ?"

La femme le fixa…..

"Vous cherchez quelque chose vous et votre équipage"

"Quoi ? Je cherche rien." fit Zoro en grimaçant

"Je peux vous aider à trouver ce que vous cherchez" ajouta la blonde, en se rapprochant

dangereusement du bretteur, qui, pour une raison inconnue ne pouvait pas bouger.

"Vous allez vous endormir puis vous vous réveiller" chuchota la femme dans l'oreille de notre pauvre Zoro " Vous avez trois jours pour trouver ce que vous cherchez, mais je vais vous aider toi

et tes amis. " Sur ces mots la blonde posa ses lèvres sur celles du bretteur.

Zoro commençait à perdre conscience et s'endormit.

...

"Oh tête d'algues debout, hé ! Y'a quelqu'un ?"

Zoro ouvrit lentement les yeux, un peu étourdi et s'aperçut qu'il était allongé par terre et que le cuistot le tenait avec la main gauche par les épaules.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais abruti, pourquoi t'es la ?" cria Zoro en se sursautant.

"Ah non, dommage il est pas mort" fit discrètement Sanji "Pour ta gouverne tête de gazon c'est pas moi qui me retrouve évanoui au milieu de nulle part, alors au lieu de râler tu pourrais me remercier d'être venu."

Zoro grimaça puis se rappela de sa conversation avec cette étrange femme,  
qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par "Vous cherchez quelque chose" ?

"Oh tu m'écoutes oui?" fit le cuistot en se relevant pour s'approcher du visage du bretteur.

" T'es dans la lune ou quoi?"

" Ahhh... la ferme sourcil en vrille..." Zoro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un ballon venait de lui percuter le dos qui le fit atterrir sur le cuistot.

Un peu étourdi, Zoro venait de se rendre compte qu'il chevauchait le blond. Ses coudes posés sur le sol faisaient le tour de la tête de Sanji. Seulement quelques centimètres séparaient son visage de celui du blond. Ils se fixèrent, longtemps puis, sans comprendre pourquoi Zoro eut envie de poser sa main sur la joue du cuistot, et petit à petit se baissa pour l'embrasser. Sanji tenta de se débattre, mais une fois sa langue emmêlée avec celle de Zoro, il ne trouva pas la force de riposter et commençait même à apprécier.

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour le bretteur, impatient, il commençait à devenir plus violent et passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond.  
Sanji commençait à manquer de souffle il avait beau tout faire pour l'arrêter, en gémissant, le tapant dans un endroit bien précis, mais en vain et peu a peu Zoro commença à déboutonner la chemise du cuistot.

Heureusement pour Sanji, Zoro dû s'arrêter en entendant arriver un enfant essoufflé et paniqué derrière lui.

" Ca va monsieur " dit calmement le gamin.

Zoro se leva brusquement rouge de honte, toussota puis répondit " Euh... o...oui très bien, t'inquiète pas petit."  
Quant à Sanji lui, il pu enfin respirer, mais il était trop gêné pour faire le moindre geste, paralysé par ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Quand il revient enfin à lui il se leva et sans même dire un mot tenta de frapper Zoro, ce fût un échec puisque le sabreur avait déjà sortit ses sabres.

Et une fois de plus, ils furent interrompus par Luffy, tout content d'avoir enfin retrouvé son sabreur.  
"Alors c'est la que t'étais Zoro me suis inquiété… " Commença Luffy avec un grand sourire montrant toutes ses dents "Bon aller on rentre''...

Le capitaine était trop sérieux, pas normal, pensa les deux hommes.  
Quelques secondes d'écoulées et Luffy se mit à se rouler par terre, en criant:

"J'ai faim, j'ai pas mangé depuis cinq heures je vais mourir Sanjiii, sauve moi..."

"Oui tu auras à manger une fois arrivé si tu veux" coupa Sanji encore à peine remis de son…. expérience.

Luffy se releva puis tourna la tête, étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à convaincre son cuistot. Mais c'était pas grave au moins, il avait gagné un repas.

Zoro et Sanji gênés, n'osaient plus se regarder sous peine de rougir.

…..

Arrivés sur le navire Luffy eut droit à son petit encas. Quant à Zoro, lui, il eut le droit de se faire engueuler par Nami, furieuse qu'il l'ait laissée en plan avec Sanji. Pour la peine il devrait être de garde ce soir à sa place.

Tout le monde était déjà parti se coucher il ne resta plus que Zoro debout tentant mais avec bien des difficultés de ne pas s'endormir.

Pour passer le temps il tenta de se rappeler les événements qui s'étaient produits quelques heures auparavant.

A savoir, pourquoi avait-t-il eu tant envie d'embrasser le blond et pourquoi depuis, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui longtemps, il rougissait, et aussi ce qui allait se passer, comme l'avait prédit cette mystérieuse femme.

"A partir de demain on n'aura que trois jours pour trouver ce que nous cherchons, hein... n'importe quoi! ".

Malheureusement il n'eut pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ces sujets trop longtemps Puisque, d'une, trop compliqué et de deux il s'était déjà endormi.

Le lendemain matin Zoro ouvrit les yeux et vit sur son ventre un gosse qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

"C'est quoi ce délire, t'es qui toi" cria Zoro faisant sursauter le gamin sur son ventre.

Zoro s'arrêta de brayer auprès du pauvre garçon quand il entendit des cris venant de la chambre des filles, puis la chambre des garçons.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe"

Réunion en cuisine.

Tout les mugiwaras n'avaient pas loin d'eux un enfant qui leur ressemblait étrangement. Ces enfants étaient en fait eux, mais à l'age de 10 ans.  
Il y avait un petit renne caché sous la table, pleurant, impossible à faire bouger même le grand, si on peut dire grand, avait du mal à l'approcher. Le double de Zoro dormait, celle de Robin lisait un bouquin plutôt compliqué pour son age, celui de Sanji était plus content que terrorisé et tenta de chercher des noises, accompagné du mini Luffy, aux autres membres de l'équipage, en particulier aux miniatures de Brook et Franky qu'ils jugeaient particulièrement étranges. Quant à la petite Nami, elle était restée auprès de son double ne sachant pas où se mettre.

Silence ...

La navigatrice cassa ce silence en commençant à parler « Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous aurait

une explication à ça ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant sa petite miniature effrayée du bout du doigts.

Zoro fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux l'air de rien.

« Monsieur le sabreur aurait-t-il quelque chose à nous avouer? » Interrogea Robin en prenant son double occupée à lire sur ses genoux.

Le bretteur grimaça en ouvrant les yeux.

(Mais ce n'est pas vrai comment elle fait pour tout savoir celle là) Zoro fini par réussir à articuler quelques mots.

« Je ...sais ...peut-être... pourquoi y'a ces gamins » fit le sabreur en se grattant la joue tout en regardant un point invisible.

Sanji voulut commencer à parler quand il sentit des petites mains lui taper sur la jambe. C'était en fait son double ainsi que ceux de Brook, Luffy, Usopp et Franky qui venaient lui réclamer à manger.

Sanji refusa immédiatement, s'il donnait à manger à ces gamins venus de nulle part, il devrait aussi donner à manger à Luffy ce qui signifiait vider la réserve qu'il venait de remplir. Il valait mieux attendre que ces petits partent.

« Dis, t'es moi grand non ? » demanda le petit Sanji en tirant le pantalon de son aîné « et tu me laisserais mourir de faim? »

« Il ne te laissera pas mourir de faim idiot, car si toi tu meurs il mourra lui aussi puisque tu es lui plus jeune et sans sa jeunesse il ne peut vivre c'est évident. »interrompit la petit robin toujours les yeux river sur son bouquin.

« Intelligente la gamine » constata le canonnier. (Le grand désolé)

« Eh, t'as pas le droit de me traiter d'idiot. Et puis de toute façon je le savais déjà, espèce de sorcière » cria le petit blond en tirant la langue.

« Mais tu vas te taire stupide gamin, comment peux-tu parler au sosie de ma Robin d'amour aussi mal » hurla Sanji en soulevant son double par le col qui se tortillait dans tous les sens tentant désespérément de se libérer.

Puis le cuistot emmena les cinq petits turbulents, qui comportaient Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Brook et lui-même enfin en plus jeune, dehors « Je vous apporte à manger dans deux minutes, restez là, et je ne veux rien entendre compris !» gronda Sanji en les posant à terre.

En réponse il n'eut que des hochements de tête terrorisés pour Usopp, alors que Franky, Brook et Luffy souriaient et Sanji, lui, boudait.

De retour en cuisine Franky étonné dit « Incroyable! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi doué avec les gosses toi, AH AH AH tu me plais de plus en plus »

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu » répond Sanji en prenant son paquet de clope qui était posé sur la table, puis se tourna vers Zoro avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, sans rougir trop fort Sanji « Bref... revenons à nos montons, il me semble t'avoir entendu dire que tu connaissais la cause de notre problème... tête d'algues, alors...explique »

...

Zoro fit une deuxième grimace, mais il était surtout un peu gêné de la façon dont Sanji le fixait.

Chapitre 2 terminer j'espère qu'il vous a plus !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Passé.

Tous les mugiwaras fixèrent Zoro, attendant avec impatience les explications du bretteur.

« Euh... Comment dire, hier quand je suis parti ...je me suis un peu... égaré et j'ai atterri dans une maison où j'ai rencontré une femme qui m'a dit... »

Zoro arrêta son récit, perdu dans ses pensées, les mains sur les genoux...

« Qui t'as dit... » répétèrent en cœur ses nakamas.

« Elle m'a dit : Vous avez trois jours pour trouver ce que vous cherchez, mais je vais vous aider toi et tes amis. »

« Un trésor ? » Cria Nami, ses yeux prenant la forme de berrys.

« Et ensuite ?... » Répétèrent une nouvelle fois ses nakamas (sauf Nami toujours dans ses rêves de trésors).

« Et ensuite...j'me suis endormi »

« Tss... abruti de marimo, t'as juste rêvé, aucune femme ne laisserait entrer un tas de merde verte, chez elle... » Continua Sanji en crachant de la fumée de sa clope tout en arrêtant les sabres de Zoro qui venaient d'arriver sur lui.

« Je peux savoir qui t'a permis d'ouvrir la bouche sourcil en vrille? »

« Depuis quand j'ai besoin de ton accord pour ouvrir la bouche...,obsédé » murmura Sanji assez bas pour que le bretteur soit le seul à l'entendre.

Zoro rougit et grogna « La ferme, crétin de blond c'est pas ma faute si t'as pas su te pousser au bon moment »

« Excusez-moi quelqu'un saurait de quoi ils parlent? » demanda calmement Brook en se tournant vers Franky et Usopp.

« Aucune idée, en attendant il faudrait peut-être les arrêter sinon ils vont démolir le bateau si ça continue » dit le canonnier.

« Tu as parfaitement raison long-pif-kun » interrompit Robin en se relevant de sa chaise, puis elle se mit à parler un peu plus fort le regard sur la rouquine « Les réparations dépasseront largement notre budget. »

Sur ces mots la rousse sortie de son extase et se dirigea vers les deux concernés, plus colériques que jamais « ARRÊTEZ VOS GAMINERIES VOUS DEUX OU JE VOUS BALANCE A LA MER » cria la navigatrice en les assommant d'un coup de poing.

Un peu plus tard, Robin se pencha sur le blond qui commençait à peine à se réveiller.

« Cuistot-kun tu devrais préparer le déjeuner tout le monde a faim, de plus d'après ce que notre bretteur nous a annoncé ces enfants resteront trois jours donc il faut les nourrir » fit la brune en tournant son regard sur Zoro plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Tu raison Robin-swannnn comme d'habitude, je ferais de mon mieux » répondit Sanji transformant son unique œil visible en cœur.

Les petits dans la cuisine étaient restés silencieux pendant toute la scène. Le petit Zoro dormait, la miniature de Nami discutait avec celle de Robin, quant à Choper junior il était resté sous la table à pleurer de peur que ces monstres ne le mangent.

Une fois le dîner préparé, le cerf rassuré et les Zoro réveillés tout le monde passa à table. Il ne manquait plus que les cinq gamins enfermés dehors depuis un bon moment, Sanji se décida enfin à aller les voir pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. D'après Robin ils étaient trop jeunes pour manger dehors, ils risqueraient d'être malades.

Sanji ouvrit la porte et découvrit son jeune double en train de fumer une clope tentant d'entraîner les quatre autres enfants avec lui.

« Non mais je peux savoir ou t'as trouvé ça? » hurla Sanji en direction de son double.

Le gamin souffla sa clope puis observa, tout confiant, le dos collé au mur, son grand double.

Puis ajouta « J'en ai piqué une sur la table tout à l'heure, t'es trop bête, t'as rien remarqué... » Le petit Sanji se mit à rire en pointant l'adulte du doigt.

Le cuistot prit la cigarette au gamin. « Quoi ? Depuis quand je vole moi ? Et tu sais que c'était une de mes dernières clopes toi t'es pas encore accro t'en as pas besoin »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais baka »

« La vache Sanji » coupa Usopp, « Ne me dis pas que tu fumais déjà à cet âge la »

« Euh... Disons que j'ai commencé à fumer très tôt… »

« Tu me déçois Sanji » intervient la navigatrice en se retournant dos au blond « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça à cet âge. »

« Non ! Ma Nami d'amour, écoute moi, je te jure que j'étais un ange, à part ça je n'ai jamais fait de bêtise »

Nami leva les épaules et parti en direction de sa chaise pour s'y asseoir suivie de près par Sanji.

« Oï ! Venez les petits » fit Luffy la bouche pleine en secouant une cuisse de poulet dans les airs.

Luffy regarda la petite Nami qui avait trop peur pour prendre quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce que la navigatrice la remarque.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ce n'est pas empoisonné, si c'est de ça que tu as peur !»

En guise de réponse la gamine hocha la tête et commença à manger.

« Incroyable, c'est super bon »

« Hi hi hi » ricana Luffy « C'est normal, c'est de la viande »

Le repas se termina et l'équipage retourna à ses occupations habituelles.

...

Quelques heures après Sanji termina de laver la vaisselle, et parti faire un tour sur le bateau histoire de voir ce que devenaient les autres. Il vit Zoro contre le mur du bateau. Ce foutu marimo dormait encore. Il se pencha vers l'escrimeur.

Malheureusement Zoro ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant une tête blonde droit devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sourcil raté » demanda calmement Zoro en se levant pour faire face au blond.

« Que crois-tu que je fais tête de poireaux, je me demandais juste de quoi tu rêves quand tu dors ? »

Étonné Zoro ne répondit pas et préférait retourner se coucher, de peur de commencer a rougir, mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit Sanji terminer sa phrase.

« Après tout, la façon dont tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois m'inquiète un peu du genre de rêves que tu dois faire... »

Zoro dégaina ses sabres vers Sanji qui les arrêta aussitôt. Et c'était reparti pour un combat . Leur place venait de s'échanger, cette fois ce fût Sanji qui se trouva derrière le mur, et très vite devant la porte de la réserve.

« T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne tête de citr... » Zoro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il venait de se prendre un boomerang dans le dos - décidément ça devenait une habitude, ballon, boomerang, pauvre dos...- qui le poussa lui et Sanji dans la réserve, refermant la porte derrière eux.

A sa grande surprise Zoro remarqua que sa bouche était collée avec celle du cuistot. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bretteur hésita, puis se décida enfin à ajouter sa langue. Sanji n'eut d'autres choix que de lui autoriser le passage.  
Zoro commença à lécher le cou du blond. Toutes ces choses qui se passaient c'étaient trop pour Sanji, il n'en pouvait plus, et tenta de se relever.

« Zoro... A ...Arrête»

Zoro l'embrassa pour le forcer à arrêter de parler tout en déboutonnent la chemise du cuistot, mais l'escrimeur se stoppa en voyant une larme couler sur les douces joues du blond.  
Zoro se releva en regardant Sanji essuyer ses larmes, même si c'était trop tard la tête d'algues les avait déjà vues.

«Je... désolé... » Murmura Zoro en quittant la pièce. Laissant seul le pauvre cuistot…

Sanji s'apprêtait à sortir tout juste calmé, mais une chose qu'il redoutait plus que tout l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus, il sentit désagréable douleur lui monter dans sa poitrine, il se retrouva très vite à genoux la main contre ces lèvres et découvris avec horreur une texture rougeâtre couler entre ces doigts.

Moi : Voila et un chapitre de plus un !

Zoro : ridicule….

Sanji : oui ….ces vrai ….

Moi : … bande de monstre … please reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Cauchemar et vérité

Il commençait à se faire tard, le soleil se couchait. Les gamins qui avaient passé la journée à faire des conneries, commençaient à réclamer à manger. Après tout ce sont des enfants, et des enfants ça mangent... Pauvre Sanji, qui venait de refaire les courses, il allait bientôt voir son frigo se vider à nouveau. Mais cette fois il avait triplé ses achats à un tel point qu'il fût obligé de déposer des cartons de nourriture près de la porte.

Le petit cuistot qui avait l'air complètement paniqué par quelque chose d'inconnu ne semblait pas intéressé par la nourriture.

L'archéologue le remarqua.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air inquiet. »

Le petit blond la regarda, et se mit à pleurnicher en se jetant dans les bras de Robin, tentant d'articuler quelques mots totalement incompréhensibles.

Sanji arriva peu de temps après.

« Tu pleures encore à ce que je vois... Ne t'inquiètes pas tu dormiras avec moi ce soir, ça te va comme ça ? »

Le jeune garçon le regarda, hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes.

« Cuistot-kun me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? » demanda Robin.

« Oh mais non Robin d'amour, rien qui puisse être assez intéressant pour toi ... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien aux autres... »

Sanji prit une clope dans sa poche, prit son air sérieux... et dit :

« Si tu y tiens mais je ne vais pas tout t'expliquer ça serait trop long »

Non Robin ne rêvait pas Sanji venait de lui parler normalement, pas de « bien sûr ma Robin chérie » ou de « je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir ma puce ! » mais juste un « si tu y tiens ».

« Je t'écoute... »

« Quand j'étais gosse, je faisais énormément de cauchemars... pour une certaine raison, et, comme tout gamin qui se respecte je chialais... Disons que j'avais peur de rester seul, c'est tout. Tu vois, rien d'extraordinaire. »

La brune ferma les yeux, croisa les bras puis ajouta.

« Je comprends...alors... Tu n'avais rien d'autre à me dire en venant ici par hasard ? »

« Hein... Oh mais oui tu as raison ma Robin chérie, je suis venu te prévenir que je venais de finir de préparer à manger »

Robin souffla, rassurée de revoir le cuistot du bateau de nouveau normal.

« Bien, alors allons-y »

« Bien sûr, Robin d'amour ! »

« Attends ... Grand frère, je voudrais te demander quelque chose... » commença le jeune garçon.

« Bon...je pars devant, Sanji. » coupa Robin. Elle partit en laissant discrètement une de ses oreilles près des deux hommes.

« Je t'écoutes, que veux tu... » répond le plus grand après s'être assuré que personne ne puisse entendre.

« Est-ce qu'il te fait encore peur toi...».

Robin était déjà arrivée dans la cuisine et écoutait la conversation avec l'aide de son oreille « malencontreusement » égarée. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit le mot « il ». Elle se demanda de qui ils pouvaient bien parler.

(Retour sur le grand Sanji.)

« Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, mais ne t'inquiètes pas si j'ai pu arriver jusque là sans encombres ça veut dire que toi aussi tu y arriveras » dit calmement Sanji en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit sosie avec un sourire rassurant.

Le gamin hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes une nouvelle fois.

Robin, de son coté, avait un peu de mal à comprendre, mais n'avait pas, pour le moment, envie de se mêler de cette affaire, elle finira bien par le découvrir de toute façon.

Sanji venait d'entrer dans la cuisine en tenant la main du gamin, il le déposa sur une chaise, et commença à servir ses nakamas.

Tous fixèrent Sanji, étonnés de la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve avec un gamin qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

Un long silence occupait la salle que Luffy rompu:

« Tiens, tu t'es réconcilié avec ton double »

«Hum ...mouais »

Silence ...

« Bon et si nous passions à table » intervient Chopper.

« Ouiiiii ! » hurlèrent les enfants.

Tout le monde mangeait dans une ambiance... pas très différente de d'habitude... (Pas la peine d'expliquer -_-" ...).

Le repas terminé, les gamins se dirigèrent vers la chambre en compagnie de Robin et Nami.

Quand soudain, Nami remarqua qu'il manquait le petit Sanji, qui n'avait pas quitté son double de tout le repas.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas, tu as pourtant l'air fatigué toi aussi. ».

Le grand cuistot répliqua aussitôt pour répondre à la place du gamin. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Nami chérie...Il va rester avec moi cette nuit... »

« ...D'accord, mais pourquoi...Il y a un problème ?»

« Non, bien sûr que non...c'est juste que... »

« Que t'as peur de dormir dans le noir… » Coupa Zoro « T'étais vraiment une poule mouillée quand t'étais p'tit... Enfin ça change pas d'aujourd'hui tu me diras ! »

Et une bagarre de plus, mais elle fût aussitôt arrêtée par deux poings sur Zoro et Sanji.

« Je n'avais pas peur du noir, je faisais des cauchemars c'est tout » hurla Sanji à peine remit du choc.

« Tsss... Cause toujours... Tête de citron.»

Plus tard...

Il ne restait plus que Sanji dans la cuisine ainsi que son petit double déjà endormi sur le canapé.

Quand soudain, Sanji entendit le gamin derrière lui crier et gigoter, le cuistot se précipita sur lui et tenta de le calmer.

L'équipage alarmé par les cris du gosse venait de se lever, ils se précipitèrent vers la cuisine, et virent le petit blond dans les bras de son aîné qui essayait de le calmer.

« Sanji que se passe-t-il pourqu... » Nami s'arrêta instantanément en voyant le gosse pleurer « Qu'est ce que...» en effet Nami avait de bonnes raisons de s'étonner, le gamin ne pleurait pas que des larmes transparentes, mais elle vit également couler sur la joue gauche du petit cuistot des larmes de sang.

« Chut, calme toi... » Chuchota Sanji « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a montré ? »

« Il...Il y avait...un village...et...je les ai tous vu mourir...il les a tué...j'ai peur... il va me tuer...» continua le gamin sans s'arrêter de pleurer, tâchant petit à petit la chemise du grand cuistot.

«...Oublie ces images... Je suis là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne te fera rien. »

Sanji retira un mouchoir blanc, de sa poche. Il s'assit à côté du gamin et essuya ses larmes, ce qui colora son magnifique mouchoir d'un rouge vif.

Le gosse s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de Sanji, et s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps, ses nakamas, qui n'avaient fait que regarder, commençaient à se poser des questions. Robin commença à parler.

« Je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule à me poser des questions sur ces soit-disant cauchemars... On ne voit pas tous les jours un œil pleurer des larmes de sang. »

« Tu as raison Robin-swan, mais je vous préviens ça va être long et pas très joyeux... »

« ... »

« Il y a longtemps, dans un village, sur une île de North Blue, les habitants pratiquaient la magie noire, donc ils vénéraient un dieu... pas très commode... Bref, dans ce village il y avait des règles très strictes qu'il fallait à tout prix respecter sous peine de se faire tuer, la règle principale pour pouvoir rester plus de dix secondes sur cette île était de naître brun ou châtain mais surtout pas blond, ils étaient considérés comme des envoyés de dieu...donc ils pouvaient être dangereux.

Un jour leur dieu se révolta contre le village et prit la forme d'une créature féroce, qui se nourrissait de chair humaine, impossible à tuer. Il massacra la quasi-totalité du village.

Quelques mois après, le chef du village donna naissance à un garçon... blond. Donc évidemment même pour le chef, il n'aurait pas pu vivre plus de dix secondes, mais là, il ne restait que très peu de personnes encore vivantes et ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour capturer le monstre et le sceller. Ce garçon ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il suffirait de le tuer, une fois le monstre scellé. Le problème est que ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ils le voulaient. Le monstre s'est défendu

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives le père réussi à sceller la créature dans l'œil de son fils, mais bien trop attaché à son enfant pour le tuer il décida de l'abandonner sur un bateau de marchand. Avec juste une lettre, puis il disparut.

Depuis ce jour, chaque nuit, cette chose montre à cet enfant des choses plus terrifiantes que jamais pour pouvoir le détruire de l'intérieur et renaître... En plus de bousiller toutes mes nuits, je risque de mourir si quelque chose de trop perturbant venait à arriver...Ces larmes de couleur rouge ne viennent qu'après un cauchemar ou lorsque qu'il est proche de sortir...Enfin ça va il risque rien il n'a pas perdu trop de sang... »

« Sanji je... désolée d'avoir demandé... ça a du être horrible...» commença Nami.

« Pas tant que ça... je n'étais jamais seul, Zeff était toujours là pour m'aider... donc ça va. Et je ne veux pas que ce que je vous ai raconté change quoi que ce soit à notre relation »

« Et il ressemble à quoi ce monstre... » Coupa Luffy.

« Luffy ça se fait pas de poser ce genre de question... » L'interpella Chopper.

« ... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Chopper s'il veut savoir je vais lui dire... Euh... imagine, une créature plus grosse qu'un éléphant, noire, le corps aussi agile et fin qu'un jaguar, la peau aussi dure que de la pierre, une rangée de dents plus aiguisées que des rasoirs, une longue queue coupée en 2 fouets extrêmement tranchants, une traînée de lumière dans les ténèbres, c'est comme ça qu'il attire sa proie, par la lumière, une lumière rouge, aveuglante. Il tue les hommes, les bêtes, tous. Et il a l'odeur de la mort.

« J'aime pas elle est moche ta bestiole... » conclut Luffy, la main sur le menton.

« ...Tu l'as dit. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ça aurait était plus simple non. Franchement, t'es vraiment con sourcil roulé... » Coupa Zoro.

« Espèce de sale ... tête de gazon »

« Chut fais pas de bruit tu vas réveiller le petit toi sur tes genoux...hé hé. »

« Grrr... Si je l'ai pas dit avant c'est tout simplement parce que personne ne me l'a demandé. »

« Arrêtez tous les deux vous allez finir par réveiller les enfants » dit la rousse.

« Nami-chan a tout à fait raison ... Sur ce, je crois que je vais aller me coucher et fermer mes yeux moi. Ah oups j'allais oublier les squelettes n'ont pas d'yeux, Yohohooo blague de squelette. » interrompit Brook.

« Abruti t'as pas entendu ce qu'on vient de dire... Chut...donc pas de bruit compris » grogna Usopp.

« Ah oui, excusez-moi ! »

« Bon je suppose que tu vas rester là Sanji ... alors bonne nuit... » fit la voleuse en forçant tous les membres de l'équipage à sortir de la pièce.

« Mais j'ai faim moi »

« Fais pas l'andouille Luffy t'as toujours faim t'attendras demain.

...

Le lendemain...

Sanji était déjà debout ainsi que la totalité des membres de l'équipage. Après le petit sketch du cuistot, personne n'avait osé lui adresser la parole hormis Luffy et les enfants qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi l'ambiance avait pu chuter autant en une nuit. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, le petit blond, lui, au contraire était redevenu normal et continuait à piquer des clopes au plus grand.

« Une tempête se prépare, et une violente en plus je n'aime pas ça » constata la navigatrice.

« Que se passe t-il ma Nami d'amour, il y a un problème, tu as faim peut-être ? » Demanda le cuistot.

« ...Sanji ! Euh... non ne t'inquiètes pas je vais très bien, je n'ai pas faim non plus ça va aller... mais toi ça va tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

« OHH tu t'inquiètes pour moi Nami-chwannn cela me fait énormément plaisir ! Ne t'en fais pas je vais très bien. »

« ... Bon. (Pense : je préfère qu'il soit à l'abri pour la tempête, il vaut mieux lui éviter tout stress inutile...non mais, depuis quand je m'inquiète pour lui moi. Bref... trouver une solution, trouver une solution..., AH ! Trouvé !) Finalement j'ai une petite faim je mangerais bien quelque chose... »

« Bien sûr j'arrive tout de suite ! »

« Non ! Euh...enfin je veux dire je mangerais bien quelque chose... de long à cuisiner. »

« Bien sûr... ma puce mais tu vas devoir attendre une bonne heure alors... »

« Oui oui à tout à l'heure...Et prends tout ton temps surtout ! »

Sanji se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer une recette assez spéciale avec des mandarines. Sanji était tellement concentré sur sa cuisine qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence de Zoro. Le bretteur se réveilla en sentant une douce odeur de mandarine lui titiller les narines.

« Ho tu fais quoi la... ça a pas l'air dégueu. »

Sanji tourna légèrement la tête et commença a rougir (pensée de Sanji : merde qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui la, et pourquoi je rougis moi ... rrraaah ça m'énerve !)

« Je fais quelque chose que tu ne toucheras pas alors pas besoin que tu saches ce que c'est. »

« ... »

« Mais si t'as si faim attends un peu je vais te faire quelque chose »

Le sabreur se leva et s'appuya dos à la table en face du cuistot.

« Tu sais que la bouteille de saké que tu m'as pris hier ferait très bien l'affaire »

« Non... Tu bois trop... et l'alcool ça coûte cher »

« Tsss... En plus d'être con t'es radin... »

Sanji craqua, il s'avança vers Zoro à quelques centimètres de son visage.

...

« C'est bien ce que je pensais Luffy, Brook, Franky, Chopper, Zoro tout le monde écoutez moi nous allons bientôt faire face à une tempête alors préparez vous. (J'espère seulement que Sanji ne sera pas trop perturbé...)

...

Sanji voulu commencer à hurler sur l'escrimeur, quand une première vague poussa le bateau.

Zoro se rattrapa à la table grâce a sa main droite, faisant tomber Sanji sur lui, collant son torse avec le sien. Les deux hommes se regardaient, gênés, et devenaient lentement mais sûrement rouges comme des tomates. Le bras gauche de Zoro faisait le tour de la taille du blond. Quant à Sanji ses deux mains étaient posées sur la table.

Pensée de Sanji : trop près son visage est trop près, et pourquoi il n'enlève pas sa main... Merde je rougis... Faites qu'il ne me voit pas, pitié...

Pensée de Zoro : éloigne toi satané cuistot ou je fais un malheur, et puis merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors on a été heurtés par une baleine ou quoi et pourquoi je rougis moi ...putain je comprends rien...

Deuxième vague.  
Le cuistot tomba la tête la premier sur le sol suivi de Zoro qui s'arrêta de justesse. Mais malheureusement (ou heureusement) il n'a pas été assez rapide, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent collées et ne voulaient pour rien au monde se détacher.  
Inconsciemment Zoro passa sa main sous la chemise du blond, lui arrachant quelques gémissements, il dû s'arrêter lorsque survint la troisième vague.

Zoro fût poussé contre le mur, suivi de près par Sanji, qui colla sa tête contre la poitrine de bretteur qui l'enroula de ses bras. Le choc fût si violent que toutes les caisses de nourriture étaient sur le point de s'abattre sur les deux tourtereaux a moitié sonnées.

Quatrième vague...

Les caisses tombaient sur Sanji et Zoro. Heureusement pour le blond, le sabreur le protégea en l'enroulant dans ses bras musclés entre le sol et son corps, jusqu'à la fin de la tempête...

….

Moi : je ces se que vous pensez un peu long…..

Zoro : oui et y a un problème…

Moi : quoi ?

Zoro : jamais j'aurai chercher a sauver sa blondinette

Sanji : de toute façon jamais plus tu n'en auras l'occasion, tête d'algue !

Zoro : quoi tu chercher le merde sourcille rouler !

( baston…)

moi : reviews please !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde ^^ un petit message pour vous dire que, non je n'arrête pas ma fic XD !

Mais juste pour vous prévenir que je suis plutôt charger en se moment …T.T …. Et j'ai pas trop le temps d'aller sur se site … (si mais une fois tout les 6 mois XD…) et en plus il fais buguer mon ordi…T.T… dsl… donc, il faut quand même que je vous préviennent que cette fic est terminer depuis …. Très longtemps… T.T encore dsl… mais elle se trouve sur mon blog ... et l'adress de mon blog se trouve sur mon profil... 5 désoler je suis vraiment chiante... T.T... pardonner moi...

il y a également d'autre fic :

Changement : en cours : yaoi Zoro x Sanji Romance et Humour

Buiscuitte : terminer Zoro x Sanji Lemon ! Romance et Humour

Incident : terminer Yaoi (d'après moi, léger…) Zoro x Sanji Romance et Humour

Voila et en toute sincérité, dsl de ne pas avoir mi la suite ici … J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas … peu être que si mon ordi bug moins je reviendrai sur se site mais c'est pas sur… merci quand même a tout ceux qui on commencer a lire^^…


End file.
